


i'd always come for you

by wolfsbanex



Series: i love you for a thousand years [2]
Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, hurt!Magnus, protective!Alec, worried!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knew something was wrong when he entered the apartment.<br/>The furniture was thrown around, the windows broken.<br/>His boys hugged his legs, crying.<br/>Magnus was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd always come for you

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> • i just love writing protective Alec, hope you like it too!

Alec was in his office. He signed some documents, put them away, read through letters and answered them. He was relaxed. Everything was ok with Magnus. He had a date planned tonight. Jace and Clary would take care of their boys while they were out. Everything was planned. 

The door opened and Alec saw his parabatai entering the office. "Hey", he said and sat down in front of Alec, looking at the papers in Alecs hands. "What's that?" Alec laughed and gave it to him. "A love letter from a shadowhunter." Jace raised his eyebrow. "Everyone knows you're dating Magnus and you have kids with him. Who is that? Should i knock some sense into him?" Alec laughed. "No god no. Let this poor guy live Jace." 

It was 4 pm. Alec grabbed his jacket and said his goodbye to everyone, then he left the institute. While he was walking, his fingers were around the small box that he carried around in his pocket.

Alec knew something was wrong when he entered the apartment. The furniture was thrown around, the windows broken. His boys hugged his legs, crying.  
Magnus was gone. Alec got on his knees, looking over his sons, searching for injuries. "We are okay Dad. They took Daddy away", Rafe cried. Max held onto his Dad. Alec rubbed Max' back. "Rafe, bring me my phone, i forgot it today." Rafe nodded. He went into the kitchen, took it and brought it to Alec. 10 missed calls. "Fuck", Alec whispered, holding his shaking boys in his arms. "Ssssh little ones, we will find him, i promise." 

"Alec?" Clary sounded surprised.  
"Should we pick up the boys earlier?"  
"No. You, Jace and Izzy need to come over. Now."  
"Hey, what happened Alec?"  
"They took away Magnus."  
He heard Clary swallowing.  
"We'll be over in a second."

They came through a portal, seeing Alec and the boys on the ground. Alec hugged his boys close to him, all of them in tears. Clary placed her hand on Alecs shoulder. "Alec. We will find him." Alec nodded. "Yeah." Max looked at Izzy and ran over to her. She lifted him up and smiled. "Hey Max." Rafe let to of his Dad and they both stood up. Clary hugged Rafe quickly. "How are you Rafe?" He didn't answered. "I miss Daddy." Jace looked at Alec. "We should be able to track him." Alec went and picked up one of Magnus shirts. "Give me your hand." Jace ordered and activated their runes. Alec focused on Magnus' face, while Jace and he were tracking him. His black hair, his eyes. Even Magnus voice was ringing in Alecs head. "I got him." Jace announced and let go of Alecs hand. "Near by the river is a old mall, nobody goes there and it hasn't been opened for 5 years. He's there." 

Alec said his goodbye to the boys. "We want to go with you!" They said, their eyes pleading. Alec shook his head. "No, this is way too dangerous for you two. You'll wait here. We'll be back. With Daddy."

They were outside of the mall. Alecs heart was racing. Izzy squeezed his hand. All of them had their weapons out. "Let's go." Alec said and they entered the building through a broken window. It was silent, when suddenly a scream of pain echoed through the empty hallways. Alecs blood got cold. He froze. "Magnus", he whispered. Then he ran. He didn't care about possible dangers. All he knew was that his warlock was in pain, maybe tortured. And he had to find him.

Clary, Jace and Izzy followed Alec, when he made them stop. "Circle members!", he muttered. He looked around the edge again. They were gone. "Okay, we have to be quick. There is a room, they were standing in front of the door. I bet Magnus is in there." They walked over to door. Not making a sound. Magnus was screaming again and Alec felt like throwing up. Then he kicked open the door. 

Circle members looked at them. One of them standing at a table. Magnus. He had chains over his body, his face bloody. But he was alive. Alec growled. Then he pulled out his seraph blade and ran straight towards one of them. He didn't felt fear. He didn't felt anything. All he felt was rage. He fought like an animal and soon, the last one of the circle members fell. 

"Magnus!" Alec went over to the table, his hands opening the chains. "Hey, baby, i am here, open your eyes, please." Izzy heard Alecs voice breaking and she felt her heart breaking too. "Alec, is he..." "No! He isn't dead! He is the HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN AND HE IS NOT DEAD!" He shouted, tears in his eyes. Clary was in Jace' arms. Alec looked at Magnus again. "Baby?" He cupped Magnus cheek, when Magnus' eyes snapped open. Alec felt relieved. "Hey, hey i am here. You're okay." Alec whispered, running his fingers through Magnus' hair. He picked his warlock up and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Alexander..." Magnus muttered, gripping Alecs shirt. "Yes. I am here baby. Don't talk. You'll be fine."

Magnus was in their bed. Free from all the blood and in a pyjama. Their boys quickly slipped under the sheets and cuddled up against their Dads. Alec held Magnus' hand. "You came for me Alexander." Alec raised his eyebrow. "Of course! I love you Magnus. So, so much." He brought Magnus' hand to his mouth and kissed it. Rafe and Max were asleep against them, safe and protected between their Dads and Alecs heart grew warm. "I'd always come for you." He promised. "Me too. I love you Alexander." "Go to sleep Mags. I'll be watching over you."

Magnus fell asleep quickly. Alec didn't. He watched his family, laying beside him, sleeping peaceful. His hand grabbed the box again. 

Not today. But soon. Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> • i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!


End file.
